


How Juuzou Says "I Love You"

by The_Obsessive_Void



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Tsundere-ish, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obsessive_Void/pseuds/The_Obsessive_Void
Summary: Hanbee can't help but dream about Juuzou Suzuya in wedding dresses... and also the many different ways he says "I Love You!"
Relationships: Abara Hanbee/Suzuya Juuzou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	How Juuzou Says "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_stranded_whale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_stranded_whale/gifts).



_**How Juuzou Says “I Love You”** _

* * *

  
  


Abara Hanbee knew that his relationship wasn’t what society would consider normal. There was honestly very little normal about most of his life nowadays honestly, so why was he surprised that his love life would be any different? 

He himself towered over people, the fact that he would end up in love with someone shorter than most at 160 centimetres was just natural, truly. He was also at one point his partner, Squad Leader, and just outright Boss these days, which they got a lot of flak for. Plenty of their less than open-minded coworkers had also pointed out the fact that they were both men, though they were quick to mumble about how there was nothing wrong with that anytime Juuzou happened to witness it personally. Hanbee himself was quiet and shy, preferring to disappear into a crowd whereas Juuzou, despite not caring if he was seen or not, always demanded attention no matter where he was. Hanbee had always been an outstanding citizen, Juuzou… well, Juuzou paid Haise back, eventually. 

All those comparisons were trivial though, and Hanbee personally felt that a lot of them were irrelevant, if they didn’t outright contribute to what they had together. 

Most couples didn’t have one of the two outright doting on the other before they were even in a relationship, for example. How else would Hanbee have ever gotten the opportunity to learn about the complex, tragic, breath-takingly amazing person that was Suzuya Juuzou? He would have never mustered the courage to approach him, and even if he had, Juuzou would’ve no doubt outright ignored what would have been a pitiful attempt at small talk. 

The thought brought a chuckle to Hanbee’s lips, who was sitting with his knees crossed on the floor, brushing Juuzou’s hair for him. It was quiet and faint, but the room had been enveloped in a comfortable silence and didn’t escape Juuzou’s notice. 

“What?” He asked without turning, curious to what would have Hanbee of all people randomly laughing. 

“Oh, it’s nothing at all. Just thinking about you is all.” 

“I’m literally right in front of you and you can’t get me out of your head, can you, you weirdo?” The words were delivered harshly, though Hanbee didn’t need to see Juuzou’s face to see the smirk on Juuzou’s face or the mischievous glint in his eye that always let him know he was kidding. 

Hanbee didn’t respond, though he almost chuckled again when he heard Juuzou’s triumphant snort of pride, shoulder’s relaxing as he settled back to allow him to continue. Juuzou’s sharp tongue, rivalled only by his wit, was just one of the many special things about him that he loved. 

Funnily enough, as quick as Juuzou was to deliver the taunts and insults, he was almost adorably the absolute opposite when it came to praise, really. Sometimes, Hanbee thought that Juuzou seriously didn’t think anything of all the little things he did for him day to day, and that was fine, Hanbee truly was happy to do it. 

As the years went on though, as they grew closer and closer, walls and inhibitions falling as he dared to let himself finally love Juuzou the way he always wanted to, the way Juuzou showed appreciation became more and more apparent. 

Juuzou had never been a fan of being touched, and he still wasn’t the most touchy touchy person in the world, but that just made it all the more special whenever he’d spontaneously take Hanbee’s hand at some point during the day. 

Whenever Hanbee had to stay late in the office, catching up on paperwork that never seemed to cease, he’d come down into the lobby late at night to find Juuzou curled up on one of the couches, waiting for him there so as to not disturb his work, yet unwilling to head home without him. 

The absolutely atrocious attempts at cooking or baking on special days to Hanbee, like the birthday cake fires of 16’ especially brought a smile to his face whenever they were remembered. 

The soft kisses Juuzou would leave on his palms whenever he thought Hanbee was still asleep, early in the mornings. 

The odd little trinkets and random things Juuzou would bring home, placing it in Hanbee’s section. Nevermind the fact that Hanbee never brought anything home, so as to not ruin Juuzou’s pristine system, as well as the fact that Juuzou forbade Hanbee from touching said trinkets. 

The comfortable meals spent in silence, just enjoying one another’s company without having to put on a show for the o ther, merely basking in content. 

The sheer lack of embarrassment Juuzou had at the office whenever he insisted on roping Hanbee into playing Extreme Hide and Seek, or Toss the Hanbee, which was less than his favorite game but still enjoyable nonetheless. 

The reverence and respect Juuzou showed Hanbee’s music tracks and record player, one of the few things that he never threw about carelessly. 

The fact that Hanbee was reminded of every time he came home to find Juuzou had done the laundry, having gone out of his way to learn how to do so one day just for him. 

The way that, without failure, every time Hanbee and Juuzou ended up in a room full of countless people, stuck for hours, he’d look over to see Juuzou smiling or sticking his tongue out in complaint at him. 

The fact that Juuzou didn’t hesitate to tuck his head into Hanbee’s shoulders whenever he woke up from a nightmare at night anymore. 

The way Juuzou had eventually learned to bring Hanbee cut up slices of fruit for snacks to his office instead of sugary treats like he’d prefer whenever he swung by. 

The day that Juuzou had admitted to Hanbee that he liked going to high places whenever he felt sad or upset, and subsequently every (albeit rare) time he was invited along. 

The photos Juuzou took of him in secret to get developed and proceeded to hang up in their home, some even flattering. 

There were dozens upon dozens of ways Juuzou Suzuya said I love you, but none of them said it better than how he showed throughout the years, spending almost every day together in his company, enjoying it one way or another. 

"Hey." Hanbee said softly, letting Juuzou's hair fall through his finger tips, having finished brushing it a while ago, though neither cared to point that out. 

"Hm?" Juuzou hummed curiously, then humming happily when Hanbee leaned into him to envelop him in a hug from behind. 

"I love you." Hanbee whispered. 

"I love you too." Juuzou whispered back. 

Sometimes, once in a blue moon really, Juuzou just says it too. 


End file.
